zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Yuan Shao
Yuan Shao (袁绍), courtesy Yuan Benchu (袁本初), is the former student body president of Ru Nan High School. Biography He proposed to Ah Xiang when he was seven years old, but because she thought he was only kidding, she accepted it. Years later, he tried to fulfill their agreement against Ah Xiang's wishes. However, his plan is spoiled by Ah Xiang's brother and the Five Tiger Generals of Dong Han Academy. His little brother, Yuan Shu, made an appearance in 24th Round as the newly ascended student body president of Ru Nan High School while Yuan Shao becomes ascended to military field officer for the Nationwide School Union, commanding an army in the main city under general He Jin. His occupation was later moved to Li Ru after Dong Zhuo took over the imperial court. Yuan Shao first appeared in 31st Round. He was newly ascended to a more powerful position in the society and so attempted to abuse his power to take back Sun Shang Xiang. Unfortunately, a powerful eunuch named Zhao Zhong arrived with meng zhu's orders to stop him. Unable to bear the upcoming pressure and risks of losing his position, he leaves without Sun Shang Xiang. Sometime later, however, he infiltrates Dong Han Academy to convince Xiu/Liu Bei that he is much more suitable to be Ah Xiang's husband than he is. He even challenges the Five Tiger Generals to prove his point. In a duel with Guan Yu, he uses extra medicine to temporarily magnify his power to win. It wasn't until later that Ma Chao discovers his use of medicine. When Dong Zhuo reigned the imperial court, he led the armies of 17 schools to defy Dong Zhuo. After Dong Zhuo became history, Yuan Shao used his newfound power to rid Dong Han Academy and turn his school, Ru Nan High School into the all-mighty academy. However, his plan failed when Zhuge Liang appeared with proof that he owned part of Dong Han Academy's landmark, until he received advice from Zhou Yu and took the remaining landmark into his hands. Afterwards, he discovers Sun Jian's plans to re-title his institution to Dong Wu Academy and pays him a visit in attempt to reclaim the royal seal, but to no avail. At the same time, Sun Jian breaks his daughter's arranged engagement to Yuan Shao. In the 45th Round, Sun Quan sends Cao Cao out to war against Yuan Shao's overwhelming armies, and in the 46th Round, he miraculously returns to Dong Wu Academy and exclaims Yuan Shao's defeat. Specialty Powers Yuan Shao can produce an electric attack called Mie Lei Ba. Weapon Yuan Shao's weapon a black sword called "Wang Dao Wuji Sword. Origin Yuan Shao is based on the powerful warlord from the late Eastern Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era of China. He occupied the northern territories of ancient China during the massive civil war towards the end of the Eastern Han Dynasty and the beginning of the Three Kingdoms era. He was also the elder brother of Yuan Shu, a warlord who controlled the Huai River region, though the two were not in good terms with each other.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yuan_Shao Notes He was old friends with Cao Cao when he still in rebellious age. References Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Support characters Category:Males Category:Power-users Category:Villains Category:Main characters